


Distraction Display

by merrythoughts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #HannigramHolidayExchange2016, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Happy Murder Family, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Secondary Character POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/pseuds/merrythoughts
Summary: “It says that they will pretend to be hurt to distract predators away from their nests.”
“Oh? So, like a diversion then, to protect its young,” Will replied, glancing down at her.
“Seems like a bad idea though,” Chiyoh began, brows drawing in. “What if it gets hurt or dies? Who will take care of its babies then?”
Will looked thoughtful, considering her question. “Then I guess they have to learn to survive on their own very quickly, don’t they? But, better the sacrifice of one, than the fall of them all, don’t you think?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [littlebigturtle](http://littlebigturtleme.tumblr.com/) as a part of tumblr's [Hannigram Holiday Exchange](http://hannigramholidayexchange.tumblr.com/) ♥  
> I hope you like it & have a great Christmas/holiday! =)  
> Sorry it's so short and a bit weird maybe with the secondary POV, but I felt like trying something different out.

> _Distraction displays, also known as diversionary displays, or paratrepsisare anti-predator behaviors used to attract the attention of an enemy away from something, typically the nest or young, that is being protected by a parent_

They weren't the most typical family by any means, but they were  _ her _ family. That was the only thing that mattered now. When she had been shuffled into the Lecter-Graham’s, Chiyoh hadn't known what to expect. Certainly it hadn’t been two patient men and another oddball foster sister they were slowly easing her out of her shell.

Thirteen years old and eerily quiet, she had never got along with her former families. It was true that some families did well with the types of children that were not to be seen nor heard, but hers had simply considered the antisocial behaviour too eccentric and worrisome. Chiyoh never got into any real trouble save for her quiet and unassuming demeanor in school earning her the label of “difficult” and not one that people ever tried to get to know beyond that.

She crept down the stairs, the sounds of pleasant talking piquing her curiosity. Stocking feet slid along the hard wood floors until she was pressed against the wall outside the kitchen. It wasn't eavesdropping, it was investigating, that was what she told herself anyway.

“Do you think she likes it here, though?” Will asked.

“I think it's fair to say she's adjusting as well as she can be,” Hannibal replied, voice calm as usual. 

Chiyoh had a hard time trying to figure out Hannibal. However, the scruffy one was less of a mystery. He was a nurturer, he liked taking care of the numerous dogs that they had and troubled kids too, apparently. 

Hannibal… Hannibal liked taking care of Will. She saw it in how he doted on him and how his glances lingered. Hannibal didn’t appear to “care” for others, but rather had interests and positive feelings towards those he kept close, but even those were hard to define.

Chiyoh had a feeling that Will had an easier time with the dogs than children, but she couldn't fault him on that. She, too, found animals easier to be around. Animals had a good intuition about people. Animals wouldn't deceive you, wouldn't say one thing and do another, or try and be sly with words. Animals were usually clearer with their desires and needs. People often wore masks, could smile while delivering bad news, often made promises to only fall back on them, or would hide their true plans in order to get their way.  

“Things with Abigail just… seemed easier,” Will pointed out.

“Abigail came to us under different circumstances, Will.”

“Yeah, you're right… I just worry that she’s having trouble connecting with the family.”

“Yes, you do worry, but your thoughtfulness is something I find endearing.”

The sound of a soft kiss could be heard. 

* * *

“I think it’s a Black-throated Gray Warbler,” Chiyoh stated after looking up from her guidebook and pointing toward the bird in question. She liked bird watching, it was serene. She liked meandering through the vast woods behind the house for hours at a time, binoculars around her neck, quietly blending in, trying to go unnoticed by the animals. She had a kinship with nature, its beauty and unwavering strength in the face of adversity - how a small plant could grow through concrete or a sapling may spawn from the trunk of an old fallen tree.

At times Will accompanied her, like today.

“It says that they will pretend to be hurt to distract predators away from their nests.”

“Oh? So, like a diversion then, to protect its young,” Will replied, glancing down at her.

“Seems like a bad idea though,” Chiyoh began, brows drawing in. “What if it gets hurt or dies? Who will take care of its babies then?”

Will looked thoughtful, considering her question. “Then I guess they have to learn to survive on their own very quickly, don’t they? But, better the sacrifice of one, than the fall of them all, don’t you think?”

Chiyoh nodded, seeing the logic behind the answer. “Some things are worth protecting then.”

“Exactly.” 

The smile she received was inviting and her lips quirked up slightly at the corners.

They walked deeper into the woods in tandem, quietly save for twigs occasionally snapping under their feet.

That night she decided to speak up at dinner, sharing about the birds that they had came across on their little expedition.

Both men seemed pleased at this, Hannibal’s face showed it less than Will’s, of course. Abigail looked between the three of them and softly stated, “You protect those you love. You keep their secrets, keep them safe.”

“Right you are,” Hannibal replied, smiling with his teeth and Chiyoh had the sense that there was a deeper meaning to even that simple exchange between Abigail and Hannibal.

* * *

Every once in awhile, maybe once a month, Hannibal, Will and Abigail would go out in the evening, gone for hours at a time and returning in different clothing. She had never been invited along. For the days that followed, Hannibal always seemed almost... happy, which was a somewhat interesting sight.

She burnt with questions, but never asked them. Would never ask, because, while she wanted to be included, it wasn’t in her nature to be assertive.

* * *

Other than dinner, in which they sat down as a family every night, Chiyoh was allowed quite a bit of independence. A great deal of her time was spent slinking around the large house always interested in observing her ‘family’ when they weren’t aware of her presence. It was probably not a good habit to get into, more than likely invasive and asking for trouble if she got caught, but she had always been the curious type.

“Chiyoh.”

She froze from her hiding spot, shrouded in the shadows of a large bookcase and pressed herself closer to the wall.

“It’s alright, I’m not mad at you,” Hannibal intoned from his office chair, looking over to her. “You may be quiet as a mouse, but I am a very good predator and I know my own home.”

Chiyoh exhaled slowly before forcing herself to move forward and into the dimly lit room.

“There you are, hello,” Hannibal smiled, but it wasn’t the same one he offered to Will or Abigail, there was no real display of warmth.

“Your smile…” she began with some hesitancy, “Doesn’t reach your eyes.”

“You’re a very perceptive young lady, Chiyoh.” Patronizing words, maybe, but Chiyoh wasn’t exactly bothered by them.

The sound of approaching footsteps had her tensing, wondering who else would be joining them.

Apparently it was Will. “Oh, you two having a private conversation?” He stood in the door frame looking slightly surprised to see her in Hannibal’s study.

“No, not really, please come in,” Hannibal answered his husband politely. 

Will did so, taking a step over to the side of Hannibal’s desk and leaning against it. 

“Chiyoh was just saying that my smile doesn’t reach my eyes,” Hannibal explained calmly. Will frowned, shoulders tensing up a bit before he forced himself to relax and regain his regular casual stance once more.

“Hannibal has a hard time--”

“I can tell that the three of you have some... secret that you all share,” Chiyoh interjected, surprising herself. She wasn’t the type to interrupt - had never done so in the past - but her inquisitiveness got the best of her.

“Would you like to come with us next time?” 

Chiyoh looked between Will and Hannibal, eyes narrowing as if looking for any sign of deception or unease about the proposed invitation.

“You’re more than welcome to,” Will added genuinely.

“...Okay.” 

* * *

“We only kill bad people and Mr. Ellis was a very bad man.”

“Who decides that they’re bad?” She asked in return. 

“We do, together, as a family,” Abigail answered, adjusting her scarf around her neck. Flecks of blood had splattered up and onto the accessory as well as her face. Against Abigail’s pale skin, the red was a stark contrast.

“You’re a part of our family now and we wanted to let you know us completely, to see us,” Hannibal offered in turn. There were strange, sincere smiles on all three faces and made Chiyoh feel a warmth bloom in her chest.

“Because you protect those you love,” she started slowly, voice soft. “You keep their secrets, keep them safe,” Chiyoh murmured, quoting Abigail from however many months ago. The words had stayed with her, would always stay with her, because, now, she had a family and she may have not understood their desire to hunt, but she would accept them all as that was what they had done for her.

Blood seeped along the floor, the four of them surrounding their fallen prey. They were a family; they were her family.

  
  



End file.
